Little Gabbi
by MikeMc
Summary: One shot, Post-war. A short story about a crush which develops into something more. Light story


Encounters

 **AN – Another one shot. This couple is my favourite these days and there aren't many stories so I figured I write a few. Hope you enjoy and review. It's a little rough and has some uneven time jumps but the story is good, I think. Also if you know of any good Harry/Gabrielle stories please PM me the name or link or community. Thanks**

The first time she met him was at the Tri wizard tournament and he saved her when her sister could not complete the task and that had been the day that her crush on Harry Potter had began. Over the years she followed the news stories about him and she was often in tears for the boy who lived. When she read about everything that followed the tournament she could not believe how badly the English ministry handled the entire thing and how they labelled him a liar alongside Dumbledore, then not long after Voldemort was seen at the ministry and that led to the sacking of Fudge and saw Dolores Umbridge kissed by a dementor. The next time she saw him they didn't speak at all, it was at Fleur's wedding and she was going to start school that year. She was hoping to get some time with him but she hardly saw him. When the attack started her parents took her back to France where she would be safe. That year was a difficult year for her, she was away from home except for Christmas and summer holidays and it seemed that the fact that she was one quarter veela was known to the entire student body; she found some comfort in two close friends Marie and Elsa who stood by her no matter what. News about the boy who lived was scarce and was often very negative, that was until they branded him undesirable number 1. She wrote to her father asking what he thought about the news and he told her not to worry and that good always triumphed over evil. The year was almost over and then the news came that Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort once and for all. She read the interview that he had given and they were now labelling him the boy who conquered. Over the weeks that followed he was hounded by the press about who he was dating and what he was going to do with his life now that the war was over. He shocked everyone by returning to Hogwarts for a final year and he started dating Ron's sister again, Gabrielle was heartbroken by the news. They played together on the house team and they were both drafted to the Chudley Canons and they played there together for the following four years and then Ginny moved to the Hollyhead Harpies and Harry moved to Falmouth Falcons, the news surprised Gabrielle because she thought they would stay together. The breakup came shortly after the split and Harry was plastered across every single newspaper as the magical world's most eligible bachelor. Over the following three years there was a string of ladies in Harry's life, some of them made sense to her; Katie who had played quidditch with him, two healers which both ended in a very public break up and a chaser coach from the Chudley canons. She had graduated top of her class with her friends taking up positions two and three, she decided to follow her father's footsteps and joined the French ministry of which her father was extremely proud. She ended up in the English ambassador's office and was surprised to find a familiar face there.

"Mrs Weasley?" she asked having missed the fact that Hermione had gotten married

"Yes that would be me; I believe you will be working under me for the following 2 years?"

"Yes ma'am, I am Gabrielle Delacour"

Hermione's eyes shot up at the blonde girl in front of her.

"Gabrielle? Fleur's little sister?" She asked shocked that this young woman who was going to work for her was the same girl Harry had saved from the lake.

"The very same ma'am" she replied with a smile on her face

"Welcome to the team, you are in for a ton of work because the English ministry is still going through massive changes. We have the youngest ministry officials at the moment and many laws have been amended if not scrapped"

"I look forward to being an asset to the team" Gabrielle smiled and Hermione gave her a small one in return.

The following two years were a whirlwind of meetings and travelling, she spent more time in away from home than ever before. She missed both Christmas's with her parents but managed to spend them with Fleur and Bill who had little Vicky ruling their lives. Her review meeting was on the last day of her internship. She was nervous as to what she would be doing after this; he father told her that they would probably offer her a permanent position with Hermione as the two had become a force to reckon with in both the English and French ministries. Hermione walked into the meeting carrying little Rosie.

"Gabrielle, I'm sorry about this but Ron's off with the Minister's Auror delegation, my parents are ill and Molly and Arthur are still away. So Rose will get to spend the day with us, that is if you accept the position I'm offering" Hermione said in one breath while settling Rosie into her play area.

"So what is the position ma'am?"

"Let's start at the beginning" she said as she finally took a seat behind her desk

"I am very pleased with your performance in the department and you have handled yourself extremely well over the last two years. I have been offered the International Relations Department Head job and I have accepted it. I would be extremely pleased if you would take my position as the French ministry's relations ambassador"

"I would be delighted to, I will make you proud" Gabrielle smiled brightly

"Okay there's some paper work you need to sign and then the following two weeks we will do a handover process which will see you replace me and then I can move on to take over from Margret who will be moving to Australia"

The rest of the morning was tedious as all they had to do was to go down to the legal offices to get employment contracts issued, signed and filed with the relative departments. Hermione invited her for lunch and that was the next time she saw him. He was sitting at a table alone reading the daily prophet; he had changed since she last saw him in the papers. His team had won the championships and he was called up to the English national team. His hair was fairly long and tied back in a pony tail and his stubble was becoming a full beard.

"Uncle Harry" Rosie shouted and he immediately smiled before he even looked up. Hermione was shocked that he was out in public without a horde of people surrounding him. He stood and made his way over to them

"Rosie you're getting so big" he said as he took he from Hermione's arms and she immediately started playing with his long hair. He started looking at the beautiful blonde with Hermione

"Harry, it's so nice to see you. How was the game against Bulgaria?"

"Viktor is still ruthless as always, he got the snitch but it was a draw. We are playing another friendly tomorrow night. You and Ron should come"

"Hi Harry" Gabrielle managed to find her voice and Harry smiled at the sweet sound of it

"Hi Miss?"

"Delacour"

"Little Gabbi? I haven't seen you since Fleur's wedding." He said smiling and she had to blush because it was clear he remembered the flower girl from 9 years ago

"She is taking over my job Harry, so we decided to have a little celebratory lunch. Why don't you join us?"

"I'm actually waiting for Mishka"

"A new girlfriend Harry?" Hermione sounded irritated

"Yeah I suppose, we met in Bulgaria. She is a model on many of the Quidditch magazines" he rubbed the back of his head as he clearly heard the irritation too, he watched for Gabrielle's reaction.

"You need to settle down, Rosie needs friends" Hermione lectured

"One day ok Rosie" he kissed her forehead. The little girl smiled and hugged Harry

"Here she is, I'll leave tickets for you at the ticket stand under the name James Evans okay?" He looked at both of them

"I'll try my best to be there. You know how busy Ron is now that he and Neville are on the Minister's detail" Hermione hugged him

"Sure, like he would miss and England game that his best friend is playing in. Gabrielle it was nice seeing you again and my offer for tickets includes you and your boyfriend" he smiled and then he was off to join the black haired beauty sitting at his table

"There isn't one" Gabrielle said to herself and she swore he looked back when she said it.

"Flirt" Hermione said and settled into her own chair "Watch out for that one Gabrielle, he attracts trouble and he doesn't even realise it"

She watched his interaction with the model and she wished it could be her sitting with him and holding his hand. She shook herself out of the day dream and enjoyed her lunch with her boss and friend. She struggled concentrating for the rest of the day only thinking about Mr Potter, when she arrived back home her parents were waiting for the news, she told them the story about what Hermione had offered and that she had accepted. She went to bed after dinner and laid there staring up at her ceiling wondering where Harry Potter was sleeping tonight. Tomorrow was a Saturday and she had promised Fleur that she would go shopping with her. She woke up when Fleur threw a bucket of freezing water on her.

"What the fu…"

"I had to wake you somehow little sister, especially since you were moaning a certain English seekers name" Fleur said with a smirk and left the room. Gabrielle blushed crimson and got ready for the day with her sister which no doubt would include a constant stream of questions regarding Harry and her dream about Harry.

Harry Potter woke up alone in his bed in Grimmauld place; Mishka had left him last night and made a new record for shortest relationship which was previously held by Pansy Parkinson who was his girlfriend for a whole week. She had left because apparently he spoke of Gabrielle with too much love in his voice, what ever she meant by that. Tipsy, his house elf which was named by Ron after a rowdy night out, popped in with breakfast and a newspaper. He got up for the press conference that they had later before the game against the Japanese, he took a long shower and put on a jeans and the English team jacket and took the floo to the stadium. He met Ginny at the table as she was being called up to the side for this game because one of the chasers got injured.

"Hi Harry" she hugged him

"Hi, ready for the torture?"

"As ready as I can be" she replied

They were the last to arrive at the table and the coach of the national team opened the floor to questions

"Mr Potter, How do you feel now that an ex girlfriend is playing with you again"

"Happy, Ginny and I have always been friends first" Harry smiled

"Ms Weasley, are you still seeing Mr Nott and how does he feel about this development?" someone asked from the back

"My fiancée is glad that I have the been given the chance to represent our country" she said responded

"Ms Weasley, you said fiancée when did this happen?" a short woman asked from the front

"Last night" she said curtly

"Can we ask some quidditch related questions please?" the coach chided

"Mr Potter, was the performance against Bulgaria any indication of how the English team will perform?"

"The match against Bulgaria was a brilliant game of quidditch. If you are asking if we will continually play our best, then yes"

"The performance has been rated poorly by many fans Mr Potter" the same man pressed

"Then they should get on a broom in freezing temperatures and face a team who is accustomed to that weather. My team performed their best and we will continually do so as long as we represent England" Harry responded

"Mr Potter, how will you intend using Ms Weasley as she plays significantly differently to Mr Smith who was injured?" Dean asked from the middle of the crowd, as a sport reporter he had managed to get wizards interested in Football

"That Dean is a secret, you can have an interview after the game and we'll discuss it" Harry smiled at is old friend. There was an unpleasant murmur in the crowd regarding favouritism which Harry was used to and he promptly ignored it. The rest of the questions were fairly simple and straight forward. They made their way to the locker rooms and got changed and Harry put on the radio and tuned to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes radio station as he did before every professional game. George's voice filled the locker room.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. We have now reached the time where Mr Potter is tuned into our station and we will play the song we have dedicated to him. It is by the muggle band Queen, we are the champions!" the song started and Harry listened to the words while he cleared his mind for the game to come. When the song ended he felt ready to face the Japanese who were using a new companies brooms, they had beat every other team they face and now England was left to stop them.

"Harry mate, do us proud" and with that he turned of the radio and led the team onto the field. He flew around the stadium and looked at the four seats he always reserved. Two of them were always for Ron and Hermione, and usually they brought two people along with them. Today Gabrielle and another girl filled those seats, the other girl had pitch black hair and it was such a contrast to Gabrielle's blonde. He flew past and waved at the four of them and made his way above the hoops behind the keeper. The whistle sounded and Ginny was off like a rocket with the quaffle putting England up 10 – 0 in five seconds. Harry spotted the snitch racing past the crowds and he watched the other seeker looking in the completely wrong direction. He looked up at the scoreboard and it was 120 – 0 to England, he continued tracking the movement of the snitch occasionally glancing at the scoreboard and the opposing seeker, then Japan changed formation and attacked in earnest and started closing the gap. It was 180 – 100 when Harry spotted the snitch and then he went for it, the opposing seeker was on his tail and threatened to pass Harry on pure speed. It was at that moment that the snitch dived and both seekers followed, when it levelled again it was two meters from the ground. Harry knew his broom would not take the force of stopping from the speed he was going, he flipped upside down and caught the snitch. Unfortunately he could not stop the momentum that he had generated and he let go of the broom so that he could roll across the field. He stood and held up the snitch and turned to his broom so that he could get airborne again but then he saw what it cost him. His Firebolt laid split in two on the field. One of the substitutes threw a team broom his way and he flew up to where his friends were sitting, he say Gabrielle smiling as he approached. Landing in the stands he hugged Hermione who had perfected the Weasley-rib-cracking-hug and let him go. Ron gave him a handshake and then he reached the person he wanted to see most, which he only now realised, Gabrielle and handed her his jersey and the snitch and headed off for the skies again.

Inside the locker room a small party was starting, Dean man-handled his way through the crowd and gave Harry a firm handshake.

"Do you know what amazing pictures we got from today's game?" he shouted at Harry

"Couldn't have been much better than anything else?" Harry smiled

"You'll see it in the papers for a while. So the interview you promised?"

"Can we do it tomorrow? There's a café a short while from the Ministry called Lloyds. Meet me there at 1?"

"Absolutely, thanks again Harry" he left

"Are you barmy Potter? You could have killed yourself with that move" The twin beaters asked in unison. They reminded him about Fred and George but without the pranks

"Not at all, I just lost my Firebolt. So now I have the fun of sorting through sponsors"

"It's about time" They slapped him on the shoulder and left the locker room. He changed and pulled on his jacket and left the locker room as well. He found Gabrielle waiting with her friend and Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Sorry about that, I just had to make some arrangements. So did you enjoy the game?" he asked everyone but waited for Gabrielle's answer in particular

"You're crazy Harry but it was amazing" Ron replied

"You were wonderful Mr Potter" Gabrielle's friend said

"Thank you but tomorrow is going to be hell and I don't believe that we have met"

"My name is Marie Sauveterre" she replied with a blush

"Well call me Harry please Marie, where are we off too?" he slapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"We need to pick Rosie up from Bill and Fleur and then we are heading home, will you visit tomorrow Harry?" Ron asked

"Sure, tell my favourite girl I say hi and I'll bring her something tomorrow" Harry said

"You spoil her too much Harry" Hermione moaned

"I know" he grinned. Hermione gave him a hug and then they apparated away

"So ladies what shall the four of us do?" He turned and asked the remaining witches

"Theo and I are going to have dinner, why don't you join us?"

"We have eaten already" Marie spoke "And I need to catch a Portkey back home" she frowned

"Okay. Ginny enjoy your dinner and don't forget practice on Monday. I will take care of these two" Ginny smiled and apparated away as well

The three of them walked to where Marie was supposed to meet her father with the Portkey and when she left it was just the two of them.

"So what do you want to do Gabrielle, you have been awfully quiet?"

"Well it's been a long day for me. I went shopping with Fleur today and you're intimidating"

"Me, intimidating? Never, I'm no more intimidating than a puppy or a kitten"

"Yes you are! The way you moved on a broom which is eleven years old and kept up with those new ones and caught the snitch. Don't even get me started on the fact that you defeated Voldemort or that you're so sexy" she immediately stopped talking

"Please do continue" he said as he motioned with his hands to which she just shook her head as the blush in her cheeks deepened

"You're so cute when you blush Gabbi"

"Please don't call me that. It makes me sound like I'm still that girl who you saved from the lake"

"Aah I don't mean it that way. So now we need to find a better nickname" he stated as if he didn't have a care in the world

"What does everyone else call you besides Gabrielle?" he asked

"Gabbi, Gabs and another that my parents and Fleur insist on using even though it's embarrassing"

"And what is that?"

"Firebolt" she whispered

"Can't hear you Gabrielle"

"Firebolt, because they have always made racing brooms and when I was younger I used to run around the house and cause havoc"

"Well I do need a new Firebolt" he smiled at her

"Harry Potter!" she had to laugh at his statement and its implication and it was his turn to blush

"That sounded so dirty. I apologise Elle"

"Elle. I like that" she took hold of his left arm

"I'm glad then. So I need to use a floo to get home. Do you have one at your place?"

"Yes I do. You're welcome to use it"

The walked to Grimmauld place and she left through the floo after kissing him on the cheek and promising him that she would be around to visit soon. He flopped down on the couch and Tipsy brought him some food and drink before popping away again. He woke the next morning on the couch to a fresh cup of coffee and a bowl of porridge. In the beginning he had instructed Tipsy never to let him sleep later than 9 o clock in the morning and her popping always woke him if he wasn't already. He ate breakfast and then took a shower and dressed. He went to Diagon Alley and bought Rosie a stuffed owl and a miniature broomstick just so that he could give Hermione some more trouble. When he walked up the pathway to Hermione and Ron's new home, Rosie came barrelling out the door and jumped on him.

"You came Uncle Harry"

"Rosie no one could keep me from you"

"Not even mommy?"

"Not even mommy what?" Hermione stood at the door watching her daughter and Harry. She always got so excited when she heard he was going to come around.

"Nothing" Harry and Rose said together

"So what did you bring me Uncle Harry?"

"This" he handed her a stuffed owl and then un-shrunk it.

"And this" he un-shrunk the broom first and then gave it to her.

"Why Harry? Do you hate me or something" Hermione whined

Ron looked out the door, saw the broom and just started laughing.

"I'm just following in Sirius' footsteps" He smiled

They all went inside and Rosie continued sitting with Harry. Ron brought him some butter beer and a pumpkin juice for Hermione which didn't go unnoticed by Harry. The last time she only drank pumpkin juice at home was when she was pregnant with Rose, other than that it was butter beer, firewhiskey and wine.

"Another one Hermione?" Harry asked

"How?" she quizzed

"Pumpkin juice" he said not knowing if they had told Rosie

"We were going to tell you and Rosie together today. Rosie, you're going to have a younger brother"

"Yay! Can I meet him mommy?"

"You'll have to wait a little sweetie"

"Why?"

"Because he is growing in mommy's stomach"

"Wow" she ran to her mother and spoke to her belly

"I'm going to be the best sister ever! And you'll get to meet Uncle Harry who is awesome and can fly faster than the wind." She lowered her voice and whispered "He brings cool presents too" and then everyone started laughing at Rosie's antics. The rest of the morning was pleasant and it wasn't long before it was twelve thirty and Harry left for his interview with Dean

The following week flew by for Gabrielle as she was travelling again; she got to see her parents every night and for that she was extremely grateful but she missed Harry and hadn't forgotten her promise to visit him. Saturday she tried floo calling him but no one was home, she wanted to ask him about the pictures in the paper and what he thought about them. Her favourite was the one where he was upside down and the Firebolt logo gleamed brightly. She picked up the newspaper on Sunday and saw that he was playing on Saturday and that's why he didn't answer. She tried again over the next few days but didn't manage to get hold of him. Slowly the days turned to weeks and the weeks into months and Mr Harry Potter had faded from her thoughts. She started dating an owner of a restaurant she favoured and he made her happy but not for long, he wanted to try and see other women and she didn't stand for it. When she was lying in her bed at home she would wonder how Fleur ended up so happy even with the veela blood.

She was walking towards her office in early December when two Aurors found her.

"Ms Delacour, there is an English wizard being held in custody at the French ministry under the charge of breaking the Statute of secrecy"

"Do have any idea who it is?" she asked

"They aren't saying but apparently it has something to do with the new French Ministers daughter"

"Let's go then"

When they arrived they were led down to the holding cells and that was the next time she saw Harry Potter. Harry sat in a cell shaking his head, he was having a fantastic morning and then that witch went ape shit. His thoughts drifted to Gabrielle who was always on his mind and the reason he was in France. He spoke to her father who told him about the restaurant owner she was seeing and that she was happy. The same evening he landed up in the bed of Ms Lafayette who found him in a bar on the river, it had been weeks since they started seeing one another and she had driven Gabrielle out of his mind, until this very moment.

He heard footsteps and they stopped outside his door he looked up and saw Gabrielle standing in front of him and his heart skipped a beat

"What happened Harry?" she asked softly

"Question me under veritaserum and get my lawyer here and we can proceed please Miss Delacour"

"You heard him" she said to the Aurors

"When did you cut your hair?" she asked hoping he warmed to her

"This morning actually, thought the pony tail was getting to be a bit much"

She smiled and squeezed his hand and then they were led to the meeting rooms. Susan was waiting for him

"What did you do this time Harry?"

"Nothing, I'm your most well behaved client" he smiled. They brought in another woman who was also in cuffs the same way Harry was. Gabrielle recognised her as Minister Lafayette's daughter. A the greying wizard walked in and sat at the head of the table

"Mr Potter and Ms Lafayette stand accused of breaking the statute of secrecy. This hearing will determine guilt or innocence. I understand Mr Potter has agreed to be questioned under Veritaserum and Ms Lafayette has refused so we shall begin with him" They administered a dosage and started with the warm up questions

"What is your name?" the greying wizard asked

"Harry James Potter"

"How old are you?" the greying wizard asked

"Twenty seven"

"What happened this morning?" the greying wizard asked

"I woke up beside Ms Lafayette at about seven o clock. I went for a jog and then decided to have my hair cut. When I got back she had left the apartment with a note for me to join her for coffee at a muggle café. I arrived at the café and noticed there was a toy shop next door. I went inside to by a present for my goddaughter Rose Minerva Weasley. The girl behind the counter asked who it was for and I said 'My Favourite girl' which is when I noticed Ms Lafayette pull her wand and start her assault. Aurors arrived and subdued her and took me into custody as well."

"Thank you Mr Potter"

"Ms Lafayette would you like to tell us what happened this morning?" the greying wizard asked

"No"

"Then I must say that Mr Potter you are free to go. Keep Ms Lafayette in custody" the greying wizard spoke again and left the room

"This isn't the last you'll see of me Potter. My father will hear about this"

Harry laughed and was led out of the room by Susan and Gabrielle

"Don't forget the serum will only wear off in about an hour Harry. Please go straight home?" Susan warned

"I'll make sure of it Ms Bones" Gabrielle said

They left the French ministry and she walked by his side, her heart was thumping in her chest. Here she had Harry Potter full of veritaserum and alone.

"So what did you see in her?"

"She reminded me of you Elle" he said simply. Shocked, she walked in silence for a bit once again. He turned the corner and walked into a toy shop.

"What are you doing Harry?"

"Getting Rose her toy like I was before I was arrested" he smiled

"Is she really so special to you?" Gabrielle asked not understanding why the toy was so important

"Yes"

"Why is she so special to you?" she pressed

"Because after the war, after everyone we lost Elle, I learned that there was still hope and Rose represents it. I was so happy when Hermione told me she was pregnant" he spoke slowly and carefully.

"So she'll always be your favourite girl?" she asked as they left the store

"Always" he replied simply

"A girl can dream" she said playfully. He turned, grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"You hold an entirely different yet equal place in my heart" he whispered

 **AN – There we go. I feel good about how this turned out; let me know if you enjoyed it too?**


End file.
